This invention relates to food processor apparatus, and more particularly, to a salad spinner dryer attachment for an existing electrical appliance with a motor drive such as a food processor base containing a motor drive with an upstanding, vertical tool drive shaft to which various food processor tools are attached to be driven thereby.
Food processors are versatile, multi-function machines which may be utilized for performing a variety of food processing operations. The illustrative embodiment of the present invention is employed as an attachment to food processors of the type having a removable working bowl with motor driven tool drive means extending into the bowl with which various selected rotary food processing tools can be engaged to be driven for performing various food processing operations in accordance with the desires of the users. The bowl is removably mountable on the deck of a food processor base housing containing a motor drive and having a tool drive shaft extending upwardly from the base housing deck. This tool drive shaft rotates at a normal operating rate of spped, for example, in the range from about 1650 to about 1800 RPM or somewhat more or less depending upon the particular motor drive in the base housing.
In preparing salads, particularly leaf-type greens such as lettuce, spinach and the like, it is desirable and customary to wash the salad greens as the first step in preparing the salad. The problem is that the greens thereafter retain too much wetness which undsirably dilutes the dressing applied thereto, thus detracting from the appearance and taste of the salad, because of the wet greens and diluted, dripping salad dressing. This wetness problem has resulted in the creation and use of salad spinners in which the salad greens are placed to be spun manually to throw off excess water. Otherwise, the user would be required to dry the salad greens individually with paper towels and or physically hand shake the greens, all of which is time consuming and not totally satisfactory.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide this salad-spinner dryer function as an attachment for a food processor which would save time and do a better job automatically. Instead of a separate appliance, the consumer would use an attachment for an existing food processor thereby extending the use of that appliance to perform as a salad spinner dryer.